The Trust We Give
by T2 Angel
Summary: After the Civil War, Steve and Natasha meet up in Wakanda to discuss the events that led them both to become fugitives and where it leaves them as friends. One-Shot. Romanogers. Takes places after Captain America: Civil War.


**A/N: 06.19.2019**

**Guess who's back?! So, here's my second of three planned Romanogers one-shots I'm working on. There was a lot of requests for Rough Patch to be made into a chapter story. I may look into doing something like that pretty soon.**

**For now, this story more focuses on their relationship as a whole rather than romance but I like how this turned out. It was pretty fun to write this.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Trust We Give**

After having Bucky put back in stasis to help remove his programming, Steve and T'Challa walked into the hallway of Wakanda's laboratory and found Natasha sitting on a bench.

T'Challa looked at Steve and patted his arm. Steve gave him a nod. T'Challa nodded at Natasha, she returned it, and T'Challa departed, leaving the two alone.

Steve and Natasha stared at each other, uncertain for a while, but, as unpleasant this was about to be, this was a talk they knew had to take place. Steve walked over and sat next to Natasha, both of them staring at the wall.

"You get the package to Tony?" Steve asked.

"Yeah," Natasha said, with some edge in her voice.

It didn't go unnoticed by Steve.

"I know you're mad at me…" Steve said.

"Upset," Natasha said. "Angry, if you want to be accurate."

"I know."

Natasha shook her head, "I know you've been dealing with a lot… but you should've told me everything that was going on."

"I did," Steve replied, calmly.

"Then you went off anyway!" Natasha argued. "What have we dealt with together? Alien invasions, killer robots, murderous pirates, secret agencies, and gods from other worlds. And the easy days? International terrorists and arms dealers!"

"I know."

"So, when you have a situation on your head when the entire world is gunning for you, you need to trust people, Steve! Not run off on your own!"

"The Accords were and are important," he replied. "I just don't agree with them."

"Oh, please!" she stood up. "This isn't about that! This is about trust! _Our_ trust! You and me."

He stared at her and nodded, "You're right. It is. The trust you proved I could believe in when I needed it. I was the one who messed up. Because I didn't give you that trust in return."

She paused. She wasn't expecting that response.

"I'm truly sorry, Nat. Really. I started a fight between us, between friends. I saw Bucky and I saw my best friend in need. The first real friend I ever had. I was trying to do the right thing by him, and I hurt people. I hurt everyone else I hurt people I trust more than anyone. Tony, Sam, Wanda." He started at her. "You."

She folded her arms.

"I let so many people down and I can't take that back. But… I never, ever wanted to hurt you. But I did. I'm sorry for that." He shook his head and scoffed, "What would… Thor and Bruce would've said if they saw us."

She tried not to smile and almost managed. She sat back down, "Bruce probably would stay out of it. Thor would call us idiots… then stay out of it. Or hit all of us with his hammer." She sighed. "They both probably would've been on your side."

"You don't know that for sure."

"No. But the odds are in your favor."

He chuckled, softly.

"The Accords aren't perfect. They never were. But… it was people's reaction to being afraid. So much has happened that the world wasn't ready for." She paused. "That _I_ wasn't ready for. And I don't even just mean the alien invasions or the arrival of gods. S.H.I.E.L.D. falling was a major blow. Like I said… I thought I knew who's lies I was telling. That I was on the right side to make up for all of the wrong I've done."

"You've done that."

"But now look at me. On the run again."

"And that's my fault," he admitted.

"No," she replied. "It's mine. I made the choice to help you. Because despite everything… I still trust you."

He looked at her, "I'm not sure I deserve it."

"Maybe you don't. Maybe you can earn it back."

"I'd like to. If you'll let me."

She stared at him for a while. "I'll let you."

He smiled. "I'm sorry, Nat."

"You're forgiven."

"So, you're with me," he said.

"I'm with you," she confirmed. She smiled a bit. "Until the end of the line."

He was surprised but nodded. "Until the end of the line." He took a deep breath, "It's gonna be a hard road."

"Yeah, it will." Natasha looked around then back at him, "So, when do we start?"

Steve looked back at her, "We just did."

* * *

**A/N: And there we have it! What did you guys think? Let me know!**

**Also, to keep up to date with me, Twitter, Facebook, YouTube, AO3, and Fan Fic, I'm everywhere! All of the information, on my profile! I'm even on Amazon with my own self-published book! _Tatsu Angelo: Ronin Days _by T. B. Wesley II! Order your copy today!**

**Now that that shameless plug is out of the way, take care and see you all soon!**


End file.
